


The Proposal

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jalec Valentine's Day Challenge 2018, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Social Media, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Jace has a surprise for Valentine's Day. A story in pictures and 300 words.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jalec Squad VDay challenge.

  
  


Clary and Simon were the ones who introduced them to Instagram. Jace got his after Simon dared him that he wouldn't be able to get as many followers (ignoring Alec's exasperated "You _can't_ put 'demon hunter' into your profile!"). To his great satisfaction he surpassed Simon's follower count after posting a pic of him and Alec sparring shirtless.

Alec absolutely refused to create an account (although he might possibly check Jace's sometimes, smiling about some of the photos he shared), but once, when they were stuck staking out a rogue vampire nest, Clary convinced them to play poker. She then proceeded to ruthlessly fleece them. Which was how Alec ended up with an Instagram of his own. He at first refused resolutely to use it, yet sometimes he posted surprisingly intimate pictures, mostly to see the pleased smile on Jace's face.

The rings with their engraved heartbeats languished in Jace's sock drawer for weeks, before he decided how to propose. After Jace posted the picture on Valentine's Day, he spent an agonizing hour and a half refreshing his feed and replying to people's (premature) congratulations, because unfortunately Alec was stuck in his office doing paperwork (and unlike Jace did not have notifications set up). Not that Jace had any doubts as to his response, not after everything they had gone through to get their relationship accepted by the Clave, yet when Alec finally, _finally_ reacted, Jace couldn't help but exhale in relief. 

The next moment Alec burst into their room, somehow managing to look both annoyed and fond. "I can't believe my sister knew you proposed before I did!"

A smart-ass reply hovered on Jace's tongue, but before he could speak, Alec shut him up with a kiss. Jace's phone, still going crazy with notifications, fell to the floor, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: [MarinaD](http://marinad.com.ar/free-instagram-layout-ui-psd-2017/) / [Superstickies](http://wigflip.com/superstickies/) / [iGenerator](http://igenerator.eu/?whatsapp_iphone)


End file.
